


Finally

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Not a request or smut! Just a little Woozi fluff plot bunny that popped in my head one day.  Woozi and his best friend are totally in love with each other but don't realize it until he calls her out for sleeping with Vernon. Enjoy. Rated Teen for language and mention of sex.





	Finally

     Jihoon saw a blur of soft curls bouncing towards him. Fast, she’s moving really fast,  was all he could process before feeling your arms wrap around his neck and hearing a high pitched squeak in his ear. He stumbled back against a raised platform before catching his balance. Your arms still wrapped tightly around him. Instinctively he wrapped one arm around your waist and another found it’s way into your hair. He turned his face in to nuzzle your neck and inhaled the scent of your perfume deeply before realizing what he was doing.  
    “I can’t believe you won! I mean yes I can! Your stage was so good, oh my god, congratulations!” you couldn’t help but exclaim a little too loudly right in his ear.   
    A few feet behind you, Mingyu wordlessly nudged Seokmin with his elbow and pointed in your direction. He raised his phone, already in hand, and pointed it at you. “Look dude, finally,” he whispered to Seokmin as the camera shuddered.  
    Jihoon pulled away quickly, realizing he had let himself act impulsively. His hands cupped under your elbows as he pulled your arms away from him. “Shouldn’t you be congratulating Hansol?” he asked, his gazed fix off over your shoulder.  
    “Well I will, I’m going to get to everyone eventually, but you first,” you responded, sounding slightly disheartened.   
    “Oh I’m the lucky first then, huh?” Jihoon asked, his tone laced with sarcasm.  
    He was upset, you could tell. And it stung. You always considered Jihoon to be your best friend. You spent late nights with him in the studio, critiquing lyrics and melodies, making sure he had eaten enough that day, and on the rare occasion when he was really stressed he’d even let you rub his shoulders. Sometimes he seemed so moody though and now it seemed that somehow, in the midst of all his pride in winning a bonsang,  you had pissed him off. Again.  
    “No, not lucky. Its intentional. You’re always first Woozi,” you fixed your gaze on your feet as you answered him. His hands finally dropped to his sides.   
    “Just seems like he should be first,” Jihoon muttered. He would have taken a step back from you but he was still flush against the platform.  
    “Before my best friend? I don’t think so,”   
    “Well everyone knows there’s something going on between you two, just seems like-,”   
    “Something going-something what? Jihoon!” You cut him off and grabbed him by the wrist before dragging him farther away from the rest of the group.  
    “Oh shit,” Mingyu whispered as he watched the two of you walk off looking confused and upset.  
    “Guess they still have their heads in their asses,” Seokmin whispered back and rolled his eyes, turning away from the whole affair.  
    “Jihoon,” you whispered angrily. You rarely used his real name unless you were trying to make him take you seriously, “There’s nothing going on with me and Hansol.”  
    “Y/N everyone knows you two have been hooking up, I don’t know why you’ve been lying to your best friend about it,” Jihoon grumbled and pulled his wrist out of your grasp.  
    “Are you fucking serious Jihoon? That happened once and it was a mistake. We both knew it the next morning ok? And I didn’t tell you about it because it doesn’t matter,” you tried to keep your voice down. You didn’t think Hansol had told anyone about that night, and now you weren’t sure. Who really did know?  
    “You know I always thought you were pretty considerate of my feelings but I guess you just sleep with my group members and don’t tell me about it because it doesn’t matter. Huh? Seems pretty important to me,” Jihoon turned away from you, his voice was shaky. He didn’t want to be so rude, didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but it seemed that everything was starting to spill out. He always kept his mouth shut and his feelings to himself and it was starting to boil over.  
    “I what? You think I….you think… Why does it matter to you who I sleep with? What does that have to do with your feelings Jihoon? You have no right…” your anger waned and your voice trailed off. At first his comment angered you, but it quickly turned to hurt. Did he really think…  
   “Don’t play dumb Y/N, you know how I feel. I thought you were always considerate because we’re friends but I guess not,”  
    “What are you talking about?!?! What do you mean how you feel? How would I know? Jihoon you never tell me anything!”  
    “Obviously you keep things from me too,”  
    “Listen Jihoon, you wanna know what happened? I was upset and he was worried. So we talked and we drank and I got a little drunk and things just happened. We didn’t tell anyone because it was a mistake. We both knew it. I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t matter, we both know he’s not the one I have feelings for,” Words spilled out of your mouth uncontrollably. You couldn’t believe you were talking about this with him. You thought what happened with Hansol was in the past.  
    Jihoon opened his mouth but hesitated, closing it quickly. He stared at the ground, thinking of what to say next. He had always had feelings for you, but he was “just a friend” to you. So he kept his mouth shut and didn’t talk about it. He hadn’t wanted to burden you with his unrequited affection. But you had always seemed so considerate. Never talking about other boys around him or even mentioning dating. He’d always thought that while you didn’t reciprocate, you still were mindful of his feelings.  
    “This is so stupid Jihoon. I’m the one that’s been sitting here with a broken heart and you’re the one getting upset. What the fuck?” You couldn’t help but swear at your best friend. It was so aggravating. He knew,  he KNEW you were head over heels in love with him and he still acted like this even though he didn’t want to be with you….did he?  
    “What do you…what do you mean heart broken? Y/N what are you talking about?” He took a step closer and realized your eyes were shining, trying to hold back tears. His heart dropped. He was making his best friend cry. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, kept his feelings to himself like always.  
    “Don’t patronize me Jihoon, you know damn well what I’m talking about,” you turned away from him to catch the tears threatening to spill over.  
    “Y/N I…no I don’t. Did Hansol hurt you? Because I’ll-”  
    “No you idiot I’m talking about you! You know I have feelings for you but you don’t like me that way and now you’re acting like it’s a crime for me to try and get over it,” you bit your lip and took a deep breath trying to calm down.  
    “I…you…what? No, I’m the one that has feelings for you, Y/N” he grabbed your arm and turned you around. His mind was a fog of confusion. All this time he was sure you knew how he felt?  
    “You what?” Your eyes widened as you stared at the face you had already spent so many nights looking at, getting lost in. Your eyes scanned his, trying to read him for any emotion, trying to understand what he was saying. All this time you were sure he knew how you felt?  
    “So you don’t like Hansol?” he asked, his words rushed. You shook your head.  
    “And what happened with him…its not gonna happen again?” he rested his hands on your shoulders, squeezing gently. His thoughts were moving a mile a minute as he was trying to process what he was about to do.  
    You shook your head again, “No, Jihoon, you’re the one-” but your sentence was cut short.  
    Jihoon pulled you in eagerly. One hand quickly moving from your shoulder to the back of your head. His lips crashed against yours roughly and you swore for a second you went blind, deaf, and dumb trying to understand what was happening. But it was just a second. His other hand dropped to your side and he laced his fingers in between yours.  
    You finally leaned into the kiss, stepping forward and clutching his shirt in your free hand. You realized you were holding your breath and you weren’t sure for how long. Is that why you were feeling lightheaded? Or maybe it was just because you were finally tasting his cherry red lips. It didn’t seem to matter anyway. You took a breath and cupped his face in your hands, deepening the kiss and slowly parting your lips to let his tongue in.  
    “FUCKING FINALLY!” you heard a familiar voice yell just before your phone started pinging with notifications relentlessly.  
    You pulled away from Jihoon and caught your breath again before pulling your phone out of your pocket. Jihoon quietly slid his hand into yours. You both looked down at the screen to see several notifications indicating you had new picture messages from Mingyu.  
    “MINGYU!!” you yelled and let go of Jihoon’s hand before running off towards the familiar voice which you were now certain belonged to the tallest pain in your ass.  
    “TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH GEEZ!”


End file.
